Life story, Jakotsu short version
by runningwanderingredserpent
Summary: Go through the epic story of Jakotsu's life. All prejudice freaks are not recommended to see this story. This story was not meant for InuyashaKagome freaks.


Disclaimer: I don't own the series.

Life Story, Jakotsu

Inuyasha was wearing away the hours by his beloved tree, ya'know, the one without the leaves. Thinking about his decisions, such as not going to Hell with Kikyo, not killing Miroku, and staying in the closet. Pondering this brought up memories.

Flashback"I would never kill you, Inuyasha, or let you be killed."

reality check Those were the last words of the Shichinintai's captin of attacks, Jakotsu. The name still made him shudder, yet he, for some reason, felt great remorse for never giving him an apology for killing him. The second time that is. The Shichinintai had been resurected again, but it wasn't much of a struggle for, in the end, it had been Naraku who'd put them to their death. Inuyasha remebered the horrified look on Bankotsu's face when he realized Naraku had slaughtered Jakotsu. This started comotion beyond belief. They all died for their leader, except Jakotsu, who had died for Inuyasha. He didn't want to believe it, but he had no choice. Now the hanyou felt a terrible guilt, but this feeling of regret quickly turned to fear for Inuyasha's nose pricked up to the scent of Jakotsu.

Ten seconds later there he stood in all his gayness that engulfed him in an aura, of gayness! At that second, Inuyasha could think of various names for him. Examples are fag, fagan, fagnan, gaylord, gayman, gayness, faggetter, and of course fagothey. His aura of gayness followed him as he advanced toward Inuyasha. The halfling's first three thoughts were run, hide, stay in the closet? His decision was yes, definently, stay in the closet. Jakotsu had come out of the closet and look what happened to him.

Inuyasha felt paralized as Jakotsu plopped down next to him and brought his makeup covered face close to the hanyou's.

" Life Story, Jakotsu." breathed the gayman into Inuyasha's ear.

Jakotsu countinued his story while resting his head on Inuyasha's sholder. Inuyasha, well, was too scared to breath, none the less move.

" Chapter 1: The First guy I Liked. I was about five years old when I saw a hot guy walking down the street and I thought he was hot. Chapter 2: Stick 'n stones. I was always different. Yes, I was born this way! But sticks 'n stones."

" They called you names" Inuyasha asked while speaking for the first time.

" Yes" he answered "While throwing sticks 'n stones at me. Chapter 3: Banished. The headman of the village thought I was a disgrace, so he threw me out to live on my own. Chapter 4: The Shichinintai. For a year, I had to fend for myself. Just when I was about to give up and kill myself, Bankotsu and Renkotsu appeared. They looked past the fact that I liked guys and let me join them. So, for the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged. Chapter 5: The Killing Spree. All we did was kill, kill, and kill. But I didn't mind. I remember a time when we were slaughtering a village and there was this little girl who was begging for her life. I felt really bad, so I killed her"

Inuyasha blinked. He couldn't tell if Jakotsu was telling the truth, but judging what he knew about the gayman he knew he shouldn't have been so surprised. Jakotsu continued.

"Chapter 6: Bankotsu. After two years I realized I had a crush on someone. A very secret someone. So secret that I didn't even know him myself. Well, I knew a few things like his name and his aim. This person was...can you guess"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who it was, but decided to play along.

"Uhhh...Renkotsu" Inuyasha pretended to guess.

Jakotsu froze.

"...I never thought about it, but no. Guess again"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Bankotsu." Inuyasha said not asked.

"Oh my God! How did you know! Chapter 7: Death! We died. It was some big army and...they killed us! Chapter 8: You! We got resurected. Then I met you. The End"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. That was by far weirdest story his ears ever had to deal with.

The End...The End!

Author's note: Whoo! Just had to do a story on that. Sorry it wasn't longer.This story was not meant for those Inuyasha+Kagome freaks! Now I gotta go work on my other story. If you want to review you may. I gladly accept negative reviews too.


End file.
